<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Trial! by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354338">What a Trial!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe'>Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Turnabout Court System is introduced to the Continent. It goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a Trial!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for the Witcher Kink Meme, in which I asked anons to give me fandoms to cross over with the Witcher and someone asked for Ace Attorney.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ What a Trial! ~</p><p>"Order! Order in the court!" The judge banged his gavel. "Prosecution, call your next witness."</p><p>With a devious grin, Yennefer said, "The prosecution calls Julian Alfred Pankratz, the Viscount de Lettenhove to the stand."</p><p>Upon actually seeing who the witness was, the defense attorney - Geralt of Rivia - growled, "Damn it, Jaskier! Why are you testifying for the prosecution?"</p><p>"Well, because I <em>witnessed a crime</em>, Geralt. I didn't know you were going to be defending the criminal."</p><p>"Damn it, Jaskier."</p><p>"Geralt, stop swearing at the witness or you'll be held in contempt of court," said Yennefer.</p><p>"You don't get to decide that. It's up to the judge," Geralt reminded her.</p><p>"Oh! Right!" said the judge. "Ahem... defense, if you swear at the witness again, you'll be held in contempt of court."</p><p>Geralt made a grumpy face, but remained silent as the prosecution introduced the witness and asked Jaskier to present his testimony.</p><p>"Oh, well... maybe I didn't really see anything at all. It was night, and dark, and I'm probably mistaken."</p><p>Yennefer slammed her hand on the desk. "OBJECTION! The witness is claiming not to know anything because he is Geralt's friend."</p><p>"OBJECTION!" Geralt counter-objected, slamming both of his hands on his desk. "He's <em>not</em> my friend!"</p><p>"Oh, well, in that case... I definitely saw those dwarves kill that dragon," Jaskier said.</p><p>The crowd went wild, and the judge banged his gavel and shouted for order in the court once more.</p><p>"This case is more of a circus than that one with the actual circus," one member of the crowd whispered to the person beside them.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been like this ever since the Turnabout Court System was introduced to the Continent," the other person whispered back. "Justice gets done in the end, and in the meantime it's entertaining as hell to watch."</p><p>~end~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>